


Problem

by TiradaCheo



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Roman przychodzi po pomoc w sprawie niezwykle istotnego i ważnego problemu. Naprawdę.





	Problem

\- Jest problem! Potrzebuję waszej pomocy! – Roman wbiegł do salonu, dysząc ciężko. Chciał się obrócić i rozejrzeć za pozostałymi częściami osobowości, ale przy tym prawie potknął się o kucającego przy biblioteczce Logana. Ten właśnie wertował jakąś starą pożółkłą książkę. Tuż nad nim pochylał się Patton, zerkając mu przez ramię. Morality spojrzał na Prince’a i zmarszczył brwi widząc niespokojny stan chłopaka. A Logic nawet nie podniósłszy głowy, zapytał:

\- Który tym razem złamałeś sobie paznokieć?

\- Co? – Roman zamarł. – Jaki paz… To nie to! To naprawdę poważny problem! To… - Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Logan wciął mu się.

\- Znowu wyprałeś swój biały strój wraz z czerwoną wstęgą? Przecież wiesz, że nie da się tego różu potem sprać, powinieneś być bardziej uważny lub używać tych chusteczek wchłaniających kolor, wtedy…

\- To TEŻ nie o to chodzi! To nie MÓJ problem, tylko NASZ!

\- W takim razie o co chodzi? – Logan w końcu na niego spojrzał.

\- Zeżarło Virgila! – krzyknął Roman unosząc ręce w dramatycznym geście.  


\- Że co, proszę? - Logan zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na Morality pytająco. Ten w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.

\- No zeżarto go! Zjedzono!

\- Kto go zjadł? – zapytał Patton.

\- Nie wiem. – W końcu opuścił ręce w wyrazie bezsilności.

\- Jak to nie wiesz?!

\- To był potwór!

\- Niby jaki?

\- Mówię, że nie mam pojęcia!

\- Moment, chwila. – Logan uniósł dłonie przerywając rozmowę i podniósł się z klęczek. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że jakiś potwór zjadł Anxiety i potrzebujesz teraz naszej pomocy? W czym niby? Ta sytuacja wydaje się być przegrana już z góry.

Prince wziął głęboki oddech i powoli go wypuścił.

\- Może zacznę od początku…

~

_Poszliśmy z Virgilem na teren Wyobraźni. W tym miejscu istnieją wszelkie rzeczy, które Thomas kiedykolwiek stworzył lub wymyślił. Czy też ja. To nieistotne. Są tam tereny, na które lepiej się zapuszczać bez dobrego przygotowania. Ludzkie wyobrażenia niekoniecznie charakteryzują się dobrymi manierami. Choćby taka…_

_\- Roman. Wiemy to. Odbiegasz od tematu._

_Nie przerywaj mi, czterooki krawatowcu! W każdym razie przybyliśmy tam po…_

~

\- Princey, stój.

Roman szedł dalej, rozglądając się uważnie wokół.

\- Princey.

Nadal go nie usłyszał, tylko wpatrywał się w ziemię.

\- Roman!

\- Co? – W końcu Prince się zatrzymał i odwrócił w jego stronę.

\- To tutaj. – Virgil wskazał na ziemię. Roman zmarszczył brwi przyglądając się rosnącej pod ich stopami trawie.

\- Gdzie?

\- Tutaj! Cała ta trawa to rośliny których szukamy.

\- Żartujesz. Przecież w nich nie ma nic niezwykłego!

\- Taka jest ich natura. Pomóż mi teraz zbierać.

Anxiety rozdzielił dwa koszyki, które niósł i rzucił mu mniejszy. Sam ukląkł i małym nożykiem wyciągniętym zza paska zaczął ścinać drobne roślinki z białymi kwiatami i żółtym środkiem. Prince westchnął i dołączył do niego. Chwilę pracowali w ciszy. W pewnym momencie Virgil spojrzał do jego kosza.

\- Wiesz, że nie potrzebujemy całej tej zielonej trawy, prawda? Głównie chodzi o kwiaty.

\- Teraz mi to mówisz?!

Virgil parsknął widząc jego oburzoną minę. To Prince’a jeszcze bardziej obruszyło, więc wstał i odszedł kilka kroków, aby kucnąć gdzie indziej, specjalnie obracając się tyłem do towarzysza. Nie widział tego, ale Anxiety przewrócił oczami.

\- Co robisz?

\- Obrażam się, nie widać?

\- Średnio. Wstając powinieneś jeszcze tupnąć nogą. Tak to twój foch jest niepełny.

Roman zerwał się na równe nogi, obracając się przy tym na pięcie.

\- Słuchaj, mroczny nasz obrońco, chciałem ci tutaj towarzyszyć, abyś mógł bezpiecznie zbierać jakieś tajemnicze rośliny, ale to nie znaczy, że pisałem się na tego typu zaczepki, chociaż to powinno rozumieć się samo przez się, w końcu nasza relacja opiera się głównie na tym, ale…

Przerwał widząc, że Anxiety nieco się skulił słuchając jego tyrady. Szybko zaczął myśleć jak zmienić wydźwięk swojej frustracji. Dał się ponieść emocjom, ale to nie znaczy, że może od tak ignorować odczucia przyjaciela…

\- Ale… Chociaż wiem, że nie masz na myśli nic złego tak samo jak i ja i często cieszą mnie nasze rozmowy, to czasem to za dużo. Nie bierz tego do siebie, proszę – dodał szybko, zakłopotany.

Anxiety przechylił lekko głowę, po czym uśmiechnął się. Prince wypuścił z ulgą powietrze.

\- Ta, wybacz. Nie chciałem…

\- Nie ma problemu – przerwał mu Roman. - A teraz wracajmy do naszej nietuzinkowej misji! – zakrzyknął z werwą. - Jedynej w swoim rodzaju, niepowtarzalnej, niezwykłej wagi, mającej wpływ na nasze dalsze losy…

Nagle usłyszał zduszony okrzyk. Otworzył oczy akurat, żeby zobaczyć jak spod ziemi wyłania się wielka roślina… Nie. Potwór! Był ogromny. Jego zielona głowa zakończona malutkim żółtym kwiatkiem wznosiła się na około pięć metrów ponad ziemią. Przyczepiona była do czegoś przypominającego łodygę z dwoma szerokimi na dwa metry liśćmi. Potwór rozwarł bezzębną paszczę i bez żadnego odgłosu poza szumem liści połknął zamarłego z przerażenia Virgila. To wyrwało Romana z szoku.

\- Hej! TY! Oddawaj go! – Zmaterializował swoją katanę i chciał rzucić się na potwora, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się ze smakiem (przynajmniej takie odniósł wrażenie, Anxiety na pewno był smaczny, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości) i zapadł się pod ziemię. Prince z rozpędu prawie wbiegł w dziurę, która pozostała po zielonej istocie. Co teraz? Jakieś monstrum porwało jego u… towarzysza!

~

_\- W jaki sposób mamy w takim razie ci pomóc?_

_Poczekaj chwilę, jeszcze nie skończyłem opowiadać!_

_\- Nie?_

_\- Logan, pozwól mu skończyć, widać, że chciałby to opowiedzieć na swój sposób._

_\- Czy nie marnujemy przez to czasu? Wiemy, że Virgilowi nie może się nic stać w Wyobraźni, ale to nie znaczy, że dłuższe przebywanie w tak stresowej sytuacji nie wpłynie na jego psychikę._

_…_

_\- Ech. Po prostu opowiedz to do końca._

_No. W każdym razie, tak jak mówiłem, zanim mi bezczelnie przerwano…_

~

Prince zaczął przyglądać się dziurze próbując wywnioskować jak odszukać potwora, który najwyraźniej mógł się przemieszczać dowolnie po terenie Wyobraźni, o ile była tam ziemia. Czyli wszędzie. To oznaczało tylko jedno. Trzeba go jakoś zwabić i zastawić pułapkę!

\- Czyżbyś chciał złapać _Viridi Mostro_?

Roman podskoczył słysząc ochrypły głos. Odwrócił się, stając w obronnej pozie z bronią. Za nim stała niska postać w brązowej szacie z kapturem zarzuconym na głowę. Nie było widać jej twarzy, w dodatku strasznie się garbiła. Celowała trzęsącym się palcem w jego stronę.

\- Jeśli ta istota tak się nazywa… To tak – odpowiedział powoli.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie. Oczywiście za odpowiednią cenę.

Postać schowała dłonie w rękawy szaty i zaczęła szybko iść w stronę lasu. Romana zaskoczyło jej tempo. Nie chowając broni dogonił ją i zaczęli iść razem. Po kilku minutach przedzierania się przez leśne poszycie dotarli do drewnianej chatki. Nie prowadziła do niej żadna ścieżka, sam budynek obrośnięty był krzewami, ale i tak na froncie wisiał szyld z napisem „Sklep”.

\- Czy to aby na pewno dobre miejsce na prowadzenie interesów? – zapytał Roman z wahaniem. Nie chciał wyjść na kompletnego głupca, który bez żadnych wątpliwości pcha się do domu Tajemniczego Nieznajomego jak nazwał w myślach nowego towarzysza.

\- Najtańsze.

Odpowiedź zamknęła mu usta.

Weszli do budynku i znaleźli się w dosyć przestronnym pomieszczeniu. Znajdowały się tam wysokie półki z rozłożonymi na nich różnymi przedmiotami: kilkanaście waz, garnków i innych naczyń, różnej wielkości koszyki wiklinowe, noże, maczety, donice, słoiki z niewiadomą kolorową zawartością i parę dziwnych drewnianych narzędzi. Prince zerkał na słoiki i narzędzia z niepokojem. Podeszli do szerokiej lady stojącej przy ścianie. Za nią wisiał koc, który najprawdopodobniej oddzielał zaplecze sklepu od głównej części. Tajemniczy Nieznajomy potwierdził podejrzenia Romana, gdy obszedł ladę i odsunął materiał, aby pójść dalej. Gestem kazał chłopakowi zostać. Ten nie mając innego wyboru posłuchał i zaczął przyglądać się przedmiotom wywołującym jego nerwowość. Wziął do ręki drewnianą rzecz z długim trzonkiem zakończoną czymś w rodzaju gwiazdy. Próbował zrozumieć jej potencjalne przeznaczenie. Czy to swego rodzaju magiczna różdżka? A może coś potrzebnego w kuchni? Lub w ogrodzie? Szczerze nie wiedział. Spróbował nią machnąć, ale nic się nie stało. Może trzeba pokręcić?

\- To rogolka.

Roman nie wydał z siebie pisku świadczącego o zaskoczeniu, wcale, a wcale. Odwrócił się w stronę postaci. Stała ona przy ladzie i trzymała dosyć długą tubę, która na środku miała sześć białych pasków, z których każdy wydawał się być podzielony na mniejsze kawałki. W drugiej ręce trzymała zwój związany czerwoną tasiemką.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nieważne. Przyrząd do używania w kuchni. – Nieznajomy położył przedmioty na ladzie. – Tu jest to czego szukasz. W tym przedmiocie znajduje się odpowiedź na pytanie jak zwabić _Viridi Mostro_ i jak uratować twojego przyjaciela. – Wskazał na tubę. - Tyle że to nie takie proste. Na tym zwoju zapisana jest zagadka, której rozwiązanie pozwoli ci otworzyć tubę. Jeśli jej nie rozwiążesz zniszczysz będące tam rozwiązanie twojego problemu.

\- Rozumiem. – Prince nie ruszył się z miejsca i czekał aż Tajemniczy Nieznajomy w końcu sam poda cenę. W takich sytuacjach lepiej o tym nie przypominać. A nuż zapomni i dać ci przedmioty za darmo? Zdarzało się tak!

\- A teraz cena. – No niestety nie tym razem.

\- Jaka? – zapytał, przygotowując się mentalnie na wszystko. W takich sytuacjach ceną nigdy nie były pieniądze, a najczęściej usługi. Miał coś zdobyć? Znaleźć? Ukraść? Udowodnić?

Postać w końcu odrzuciła kaptur ukazując twarz starszego łysawego mężczyzny. Miał przenikliwe niebieskie oczy. Zmrużył je przyglądając się Romanowi.

\- Chcę abyś…

\- Tak?

\- Przesadził mi pomidora do większej donicy. I przeniósł go na dwór. – Mężczyzna wyjął spod lady sporą sadzonkę pomidora. – Za niedługo będzie miał za mało miejsca w tej, a chciałbym mieć w tym roku dobre owoce. Może udałoby mi się poszerzyć ofertę o pomidory w marynacie, a nie tylko dżemy i konfitury.

~

\- To koniec? – zapytał Logic, poprawiając okulary. Siedział na kanapie razem z Morality przysłuchując się opowieści siedzącego w fotelu naprzeciwko Prince’a.

\- A chcesz żebym opowiadał wam o przesadzaniu pomidora? Oczywiście mógłbym, ale sam wcześniej wspominałeś, że czas ucieka.

\- Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz naszej pomocy w rozwiązaniu zagadki?

\- Dokładnie, mój drogi przyjacielu!

\- Teraz to jestem przyjacielem? A co z tym krawatowcem? – mruknął Logan przez co został dźgnięty lekko łokciem w bok przez Pattona.

\- Chętnie ci pomożemy! – zawołał Morality zupełnie ignorując urażone spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go Logan.

\- Tak, w istocie – powiedział Logic.

\- Świetnie! Trzymajcie! – Roman wyjął z… skądś tubę i rzucił ją do pary. Spróbowali ją chwycić, ale jako że zrobili to równocześnie to tylko zderzyli się dłońmi, a tuba wylądowała na podłodze. Logan spojrzał na Prince’a ponad okularami, gdy schylał się po przedmiot. Ten zagryzł wargi z zakłopotaniem, wyjmując zwój.

Morality i Logic we dwójkę pochylili się nad przedmiotem.

\- To jest krypteks – stwierdził Logan.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nazwa ta to neologizm wymyślony przez pisarza Dana Browna na potrzeby jednej z jego najbardziej rozpoznawalnych książek: „Kodu Leonarda da Vinci”. Nasza wiadomość powinna być zapisana na zwoju papirusu owiniętego wokół szklanej fiolki z octem czy też innym kwasem. Jeśli spróbujemy otworzyć urządzenie siłą, to fiolka rozbije się, a ocet sprawi, że papirus się rozpuści. Jedynym sposobem, aby dostać się do środka jest rozszyfrowanie właściwego układu dysków, prawdopodobnie hasła, które jest rozwiązaniem zagadki, którą Roman ma zapisaną na zwoju. Zobacz, te białe paski wokół nie są gładkie – Przysunął tubę do Pattona, biorąc jego dłoń i kładąc ją w odpowiednie miejsce. Morality cały czas milczał słuchając uważnie Logana i patrząc na niego z rozanielonym uśmiechem. – To są właśnie dyski, a jak sam zapewne widzisz, każdy z sześciu podzielony jest na mniejsze części tworząc sześć zestawów alfabetu. Gdy…

Prince odchrząknął. Logan zaskoczony odskoczył od Pattona i poprawił krawat. Roman przewrócił oczami i rozwinął zwój.

\- Pomińmy może opis działanie krypteksu, dobrze? Będę czytać tę zagadkę po raz drugi, ale po pierwszym razie doszedłem do wniosku, że jednak potrzebne mi jest wasze wsparcie. Słuchajcie:

**„Jest nią Gwiazda Poranna co tuż przed Słońcem wschodzi**

**Jak i Gwiazda Wieczorna co zajdzie zaraz po nim.**

**Niektóre błądzą jakby coś zgubiły,**

**Choć zaraz wrócą na ścieżkę by był im lud miły.**

**Ich nazwa doprowadzi do tego,**

**Że pół hasła będzie istniejącego.**

**Zaraz po tym lepiej się przyznaj do winy,**

**Bo wykonawca wyroku już nie będzie taki miły.**

**Teraz masz już hasło całe,**

**Zamknięcie nie będzie trwałe.”**

Roman skończył czytać i spojrzał z nadzieją na Logana. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło.

\- To wydaje się dosyć proste. Mógłbyś mi podać ten zwój?

Prince spełnił prośbę, samemu wstając w końcu z fotela, żeby zerkać Logicowi przez ramię.

\- Hm… Gwiazda Wieczorna i Poranna to to samo… To Wenus. Wschodzi tuż przed świtem, a zachodzi niedługo po Słońcu. Również błądzenie jest dosyć oczywiste, chodzi o planety. W takim razie pierwsza część hasła to „PLA”. – Morality wziął tubę i ustawił odpowiednio dyski. – Osoba wykonująca wyrok na winnym to kat. W takim razie rozwiązanie to „PLAKAT”.

Usłyszeli kliknięcie. Patton otworzył kryptyks i wyjął z niego kartkę. Logan i Roman popatrzyli na nią, jeden z ciekawością, drugi z nadzieją, ale tam…

\- O rany, jaki uroczy! – zapiszczał Morality. Na kartce był rysunek przypominający kotka.  Chyba. Jeden duży owal poziomy z czterema cieńszymi pionowymi poniżej. Mniej więcej coś na kształt koła na jednym końcu owalu, dwa trójkąty nad nim i linia symbolizująca ogon na drugim końcu. A w kole dwie kropki w równej płaszczyźnie, później jedna niżej z wychodzącymi od niej sześcioma prostymi, po trzy w każdą stronę no i pod tym przewrócona trójka.

\- Ale… Czy ja mam przyprowadzić tam kota?! – zawołał Prince.

\- Nie sądzę, aby roślinny potwór został zwabiony poprzez kota – stwierdził Logan. – Możliwe, że zostałeś oszukany przez tamtego człowieka i teraz sami musimy znaleźć rozwiązanie tego problemu.

\- To tak nie działa! To Wyobraźnia! Ona rządzi się swoimi prawami. Jeśli masz kłopot i podejdzie do ciebie Tajemniczy Nieznajomy mówiąc, że ma rozwiązanie, to prawie na pewno je ma!

\- Prawie? – Logan uniósł brwi.

\- No… - Prince przeczesał włosy jedną ręką. - Zdarzają się oszuści, ale to zależy od terenu na którym przebywasz. A zapewniam cię, że tam gdzie byliśmy z Virgilem podstawowe prawa obowiązywały!

\- W takim razie to musi być twoja odpowiedź. Chociaż nie ma sensu. Ten rysunek jest zupełnie nam nieprzydatny.

\- Logan, on na pewno jest ważny! – zaoponował Morality. – I uroczy! No spójrz, nie uważasz chociaż, że jest sympatyczny? – Podetknął Logicowi kartkę pod nos. Chłopak odsunął ją delikatnie, żeby być w stanie na nią spojrzeć.

\- Owszem, może i wyglądać sympatycznie, ale to nie zmienia… - Logan przerwał i zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. – Sympatycznie… - Nagle otworzył szeroko oczy w przypływie zrozumienia. – Jesteś genialny! Słońce!

\- Eee… - Patton zarumienił się. – Dziękuję, misiu? – odpowiedział z wahaniem.

\- Co? – Tym razem Logic się zakłopotał. – Mi…? A! – Zakrył dłonią usta i zaraz potem wystawił ręce w stronę Pattona. - Nie to słońce miałem na myśli! Chodzi mi o naszą gwiazdę. Słońce. Nie o… Ale…

Roman parsknął widząc ich zażenowane miny. Logan rzucił mu złe spojrzenie i odchrząknął, uspokajając się.

\- W każdym razie, Słońce jest wspomniane w zagadce. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze pierwsze dwie linijki są praktycznie zbędne, aby ją rozgryźć, szczególnie, że później wspomniane jest błądzenie. To dawałoby cztery linijki na pół słowa podczas gdy katowi poświęcone są tylko dwie. Mógłby to być przypadek albo zamierzony zamysł twórcy. Słońce jest źródłem promieniowania cieplnego, dzięki któremu istnieje życie na Ziemi. A ciepło wiąże się z sympatycznym kotem.

\- Co? Jak? – zapytał Roman robiąc specyficzny ruch dłonią.

\- Wybaczcie, mogłem użyć nieco zbytniego skrótu myślowego. Odpowiedzią jest atrament sympatyczny. Możliwe, że musimy ogrzać tę kartkę, aby uzyskać prawdziwą odpowiedź.

Prince zerwał się na równe nogi i wyrwał kartkę Loganowi. Pobiegł do kuchni i zanim pozostała dwójka zdążyła się ruszyć, wrócił ze świecą i zapałkami. Położył wszystko na stoliku.

\- Odpalaj, kieszonkowy kalkulatorze – powiedział, rzucając Logicowi zapałki. Ten złapał je, ale ledwo.

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie mieszczę się do kieszeni.

\- Zależy czyjej.

Logan przewrócił oczami i zapalił świeczkę stojącą w małym świeczniku. Następnie wziął kartkę ze stolika i zbliżył ją od góry do płomienia. We trójkę nachylili się nad kratkę.

\- Coś się pojawia! – krzyknął uradowany Patton. – Miałeś rację, Logan!

W powietrzu czuć było napięcie. Litery pojawiały się powoli i jakby niechętnie, nie chcąc zdradzić swojej tajemnicy. W dodatku samo pismo było koślawe i mało czytelne, niczym osoby piszącej w pośpiechu na nierównej powierzchni. Pierwszym który był w stanie coś odczytać z niewyraźnego pisma był Morality. Zaczął czytać na głos:

\- Tutaj jest napisane: Weź jeden _Cucumis_ , pęczek _Raphanus sativus,_ jeden _Capsicum annuum_ i jeden _Solanum lycopersicum_. Pokrój na plasterki usuwając niejadalne części. Weź dwa kawałki podpłomyka… Zaraz. – Morality szybko przeczytał całą treść. – To przecież przepis na kanapki! I to całkiem smaczne! Każdy się na nie skusi! Idę je zrobić!

Wyrwał Logicowi kartkę i pobiegł do kuchni. Logan i Roman spojrzeli na siebie.

\- Kanapki? – zapytał Logan wątpliwie.

\- Mnie nie pytaj. Mogą być i kanapki.

 

Godzinę później we trójkę znaleźli się na terenie Wyobraźni tuż przy wciąż istniejącej wielkiej dziurze. Roman nachylił się nad nią z nadzieją, że może zobaczy potwora. Nic z tego. Westchnął. Morality podszedł do niego. W rękach trzymał koszyk z kanapkami, które zrobił według przepisu z papirusu. Podał mu go.

\- Weź. Na pewno zadziała. – Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i odbiegł w stronę Logana, który trzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości od wyrwy. Takiej… bardzo bezpiecznej, kilkanaście metrów dalej. Roman zerknął na nich i z westchnieniem postawił kosz na skraju dziury, odsuwając się. Na początku nic się działo. Już chciał spisać ten pomysł na straty, gdy nagle roślinny potwór niemal bezszelestnie wyłonił się z dziury. Górował przez chwilę nad częściami osobowości, po czym nagle otworzył paszczę i wypluł Virgila. Prince szybko podbiegł i zdołał go złapać, podczas gdy potwór połknął koszyk z kanapkami i ponownie zniknął w ziemi. Przy zagłębianiu się zagarnął głową ziemię wokół, zasypując za sobą dziurę. Pozostali sami. Roman trzymał w ramionach oszołomionego Anxiety. Logan i Patton podbiegli do nich.

\- Virgil! Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Morality.

\- Co… Gdzie… - Anxiety rozejrzał się wciąż zdezorientowany, ignorując całkowicie fakt, że jest w ramionach Romana. - Co się stało? – zapytał z lekką frustracją.

\- Zostałeś zjedzony przez wielkiego roślinnego potwora. – odpowiedział mu Logan. -  Ale udało się ciebie uratować.

\- Acha. – Zamknął oczy i schował twarz w dłoniach. Chwilę był w takiej pozycji, następnie zsunął powoli dłonie, przy okazji przecierając oczy. – Nie pamiętam jak to jest być zjedzonym. Ale… – Spojrzał na Prince’a, który wciąż go trzymał. – Więcej tutaj stokrotek nie zbieram.

**Author's Note:**

> ISTOTNE: Oto wezwanie-anons do dzikich polskich Fandersów! Jesteście? Gdzie? Proszę, odezwijcie się! Szukamy was, chcemy pofangirolować również w naszym ojczystym języku, nie tylko po angielsku. Proszę, dajcie znać, że istniejecie! (Waszego istnienia jesteśmy pewne.) – Grupka zdesperowanych Fandersów szukających rodziny


End file.
